zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Halloween Night
The harvest is over, leaves have fallen and it´s getting cold However, the best part of the autumn is here, for we´ve got a Halloween to spend It´s always a big event, whether it takes place on Bunnyburrow or in the city This time, I´m spending it here with nobody else but my family I used to be a very active trick or treater during my childhood years Now with our children, that tradition continues Our oldest offspring are doing it tonight when they´re outside And when our youngest are old enough, it´ll also be their time This fox is now at his home burrow, putting on all the decorations While also keeping an eye when to give candy to the upcoming trick or treaters I myself have dressed up for the occasion too, as Indiana Jones himself Good thing I found some use for that old fedora on our bookshelf As I´m done, I´m joined by none other than Judy, my darling wife Looking so beautiful as she has dressed up as Princess Jasmine Spending Halloween with you every year, I´ve always looked forward to Especially since any kind of costume looks gorgeous on you We have so many fond memories of all the costume parties we attended For every holiday, you sure know how to get in the right mood Judy and I hold hands as we look at the night outside In a few minutes, our children get back home Ginnifer is dressed as a witch, Jason as Thor while Byron and Rich are gangsters Once again, their night at trick or treating was a success Sherbet lemons, pumpkin chocolates, liquorice and jujubes so yummy They all got their favorite sorts of candy Judy and I welcome our little ones inside with warm hugs We get to the kitchen table, for my wife has baked a nice pumpkin pie for all of us Jonathan, Laverne and Josie come in too when we share a traditional family dinner For a Halloween night at our rural home, it couldn´t get any better After eating, we sit down by the TV, watching the annual Halloween special We always love watching that TV movie so classic and traditional It´s nothing truly scary, just fun and exciting enough The kids watch with excitement, while I´m closely holding my beloved fluff While you hold Laverne in your arms, you gaze at me warmly I can see how somebody as motherly and playful as you enjoys this family holiday When the movie is over, our kits go to sleep upstairs I on the other hand sit down on the couch to cuddle with you, Carrots My arms are draped around your neck as I squeeze you gently Then it happens, the highlight of the day when I get a nice Halloween kiss from Judy Our embrace and kiss goes on in the warmth of the fireplace and in front of the moonlight Nobody dresses as well or makes as great treats for the season as you do, sweetheart Later, we too put our nightwear on and go to sleep after getting out of our costumes In the dark of the night outside, the only lights there come from our pumpkin lanterns I thank you again, my beautiful and kind rabbit woman For providing such a wonderful Halloween for us and our children As usual, I let you fall asleep in my arms and in my embrace so tight A fitting finale for our family Halloween night. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Halloween stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories